Retribution of the Soulstone
by LoveChild of Gehenna
Summary: rating will change To err is human. To forgive is . . . demonic? No, it's the other way around. But Kagome doesn't have a chance to forgive InuYasha. Koga steps in, but under someone else's control. Is revenge impossible?


Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just fantasize about them. Ye-aw! !@#$%&*!  
  
---~~~---  
  
Kagome sighed, depressed. 'It's always Kikyo or Naraku. InuYasha never seems to talk or think about me.' She dropped her head into her hands. 'I didn't mean that. He needs to do what he feels best. I'm just . . . so . . . Confused.'  
  
--~~--  
  
InuYasha looked up at the barren night sky. 'Just like me.' There were no stars out. 'Nothing to guide myself by.' Then he shifted his focus to the gentle yellow orb that wasn't a guide, just a fire to light the path. He closed his eyes as his features sunk into a morose haze. 'What do I do? I owe Kiyo . . . something . . . she died because I stole the Jewel. I have to pay that back. Even Kikyo says so. But I have to protect Kagome. If I give my life to Kikyo, I won't be able to do that. If I kill Naraku the need for her protection won't be so great, but she'll still need me.' Then there was the problem of the Shikon Jewel. 'Kikyo can't purify the Jewel anymore. Only Kagome can. But that isn't enough. We need to destroy it.' His depression deepened and he shifted restlessly in his tree outside the village. 'Kagome's been sad lately, too. I wish I could take away from our time spent chasing the Shikon no Tama and Naraku, but in order for her to be safe I can't.  
  
He stiffened, nostrils flaring. 'Salt.' He sniffed, and his eyes widened as he bolted from his tree towards Kaede's hut.  
  
Within seconds he was pushing the flap aside and kneeling in front of a sniffing Kagome. Her head was buried in her hands. When he touched her shoulder, her head came up and she quickly wiped her eyes.  
  
He turned her to face him and cupped her face in his hands, smoothing his thumb over her cheeks. "What is it?" Her lips trembled. "Why are you crying?"  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek. The scent of salt hit him like a tsunami. Before his mind knew it, he leaned down and kissed the bead of moisture where it sat. puling back, he watched as she closed her eyes, lashes sparkling wetly as her brows contracted. Her head bowed again and he gently pulled her in to lean on him. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling his shoulders shake as her hands crept around to grasp the haori on his back. She pulled tighter into the embrace.  
  
Stroking her hair, InuYasha murmured, "What can I do?"  
  
He felt her draw in a breath as she tried to calm herself. "Kagome?"  
  
Hearing his voice tenderly murmur her name, Kagome relaxed in his arms, wrapping hers more firmly around him. Breathing in from his shoulder, she sighed.  
  
"Inmph Ymphmmph."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She looked up at his totally clueless expression and burst into laughter, burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
Kagome looked up again at his disgruntled look and smiled. She could feel her spirits lifting.  
  
The hanyou felt his heart stop as her lips curved into a smile -- for him. He wished that he knew how to do that -- make her smile when she needed it.  
  
But it was what she said next that stole his breath away.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Kagome realized what she had said when she was InuYasha's eyes widen and felt his breath come shorter. She mentally slapped herself as she quickly pulled her arms to herself and tried to ease out of his.  
  
It was a moment of happy oblivion before InuYasha realized what Kagome was doing. She was easing out of his arms, eyes averted. Panicking, he caught her elbows.  
  
"What did you say?" he whispered hoarsely.  
  
Kagome's cheeks burned and she closed her eyes tight, trying to keep the tears at bay. "I said I love you."  
  
Kagome winced as his hands tightened painfully on her arms. Turning, she looked up into his face and drew a sharp breath. InuYasha's head was bowed; he wasn't meeting her eyes.  
  
"Inu--InuYasha?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, ducking her head to try to find his eyes. He turned his head, but not before she saw his face. He looked sad, and confused, and pained. She looked down, the tears flickering down her face again.  
  
InuYasha's mind reeled. She loved him. Kagome, his wonderful Kagome, loved him. How did that happen?  
  
But what of Kikyo? She . . .  
  
He faintly registered Kagome calling his name, but he couldn't look at her. She couldn't see what he knew must be scrawled all across his face. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he quickly turned away, but he knew she'd seen.  
  
Salt. "Damn . . ." He spun and threw his arms around her, murmuring, "Please, Kagome, don't cry. Don't, Kagome." He looked into her eyes, pleading with her to understand. She stared at him, eyes sad.  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
The muttered word was like she had slapped him with her tone. "I'm sorry, Ka--"  
  
She stood, throwing him off balance. Striding out of the hut, she ignored her bicycle and picked up her deflated backpack.  
  
InuYasha sat, defeated. He had smelt salt. Again. 'Well, if she's home, she'll be safe.' His eyes smarted, and he swiped at them angrily. 'Why did I do that?"  
  
As Kagome stepped into the clearing her skirt snagged on a bush. Frustrated, she reached down and yanked it. It tore. That was all she could take. Dropping her backpack, she sunk to her knees and held her face in her hands. She sobbed out InuYasha's name, then lost herself to grief and despair.  
  
A gust of wind and sand hit her, and a startled voice called out, "Kagome?"  
  
She couldn't look up. Footsteps approached hesitantly. She felt the owner of the voice kneel down beside her, and a clawed hand settled on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
  
She glanced up into kind turquoise eyes. "Koga--" Falling forward, she sobbed into his chest.  
  
His arms encircled her. His voice was concerned, confused and slightly mad when he said, "Was it that dog? Did he do this to you? Did he make you cry?"  
  
"Well--" She nodded. When he tensed and growled, she looked at him and begged, "Don't fight him, Koga, please!"  
  
He relaxed slightly, and, though still tense, nodded. Sighing, he directed, "Come with me."  
  
Kagome rose and grabbed her backpack. Koga stepped up to her. She squeaked when he slung her up into his arms. "Put your arms around my neck. Ginta." The wolf demon's henchmen Ginta and Hakkaku stepped out of the shadows. "Take her pack."  
  
"Yessir." As they walked up to Kagome they grinned. Hakkaku waved. Ginta said, "Hey, sis."  
  
She smiled weakly and handed him her bag.  
  
Koga grinned. Then they all sped off to the tune of Kagome's startled shriek.  
  
---~~~---  
  
No, Koga isn't in his right mind. And Yes, InuYasha will find out soon enough. But before you find out, I need reviews. 


End file.
